battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Ewok Hunt
Ewok Hunt is a 20 player game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was added in the Night on Endor Update. It pits Ewoks against a team of Imperial stormtroopers who are awaiting their morning extraction off Endor. As of the Elite Corps Update, Ewok Hunt is a permanent game mode under the Operations tab. The Another Night on Endor Update brought a reworked Ewok Hunt. Overview Ewoks In this mode, player-controlled Ewoks are trying eliminate a team of Imperial Stormtroopers before their extraction shuttle arrives. The mode begins with two players as Ewoks, and the rest as Stormtroopers. As Stormtroopers are eliminated, they will respawn as Ewoks, slowly increasing the odds of winning in their favor. Ewoks have access to three unique abilities: *A throwable pouch that bursts into a swarm of fairy-like wisties (small winged creatures that can increase their body temperature) that follow and deal damage over time to nearby Stormtroopers. *A horn that, when sounded, increases all damage dealt by the player for a short duration, but causes very audible noise. It used to leave the player immobile until the animation has finished. *"Hunter's Instincts", that highlights nearby Stormtroopers as bright red silhouettes (even through surfaces) and also highlights their footprints. Additionally, besides being in third-persion view, Ewok players have an easier time navigating the Ewok Village map since they have different, brighter map lighting than the Stormtroopers. Traps and Ewok huts are highlighted for Ewoks; ewok players can also run into the huts to access the bridges and walkways above. Galactic Empire The Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers must survive the night in complete darkness, relying on their weapon's flashlights and limited environmental light sources, such as Ewok torches, to see their surroundings. Each Stormtrooper starts with a standard E-11 and 200 health. Their usual abilities, Thermal Detonator, Vanguard, and Scan Dart, have been replaced with a single ability: the ability to turn on/off their E-11's flashlight, which runs on battery and periodically needs to be cooled down. Additionally, a Stormtrooper that loses more than half their health will only be able to regenerate back to 100 health. Finally, all players that are Stormtroopers are restricted to first-person view, severely limiting their field-of-view. The Stormtroopers are not completely without assets, however; throughout the map, several weapon caches can be found which allow a stormtrooper to exchange their E-11 for a DLT-19 with an unlimited flashlight battery and an Incendiary Grenade that provides light and burns Ewoks that get caught inside. In the Another Night on Endor Update, an additional, optional objective for the Stormtroopers was added that allows their extraction shuttle to arrive quicker. Scattered around the map are several, large crates that contain a Transmission Signal. Each transmission signal that is activated decreases the shuttle's arrival time by around 10 seconds. It takes an average of 7 minutes for the extraction shuttle to arrive. In that time, the Stormtroopers must stand their ground and work together as a team to fend off the increasing number of Ewoks with the dwindling amount of teammates that remain. They must also avoid any traps that are scattered throughout the map, which can be triggered by walking through a knee-high trip wire. The traps deal 100 HP damage. Once there is about 1 minute left, the shuttle's landing site will be highlighted on the map, and all surviving Stormtroopers must make their way to the extraction point. They must be careful, however, as the landing site is also highlighted on the map for the Ewok team. When the shuttle lands, the Stormtroopers have 10 seconds to board it before it departs. If the player does not board the shuttle within that short window, they will not be credited as having survived despite not falling prey to the Ewoks. Playable maps Ewok Hunt can be played on the following maps: *Ewok Village * Research Station 9 Trivia *This is the only game mode that features Ewoks as playable characters. *This is the only game mode where the map lighting is different for each side. *This is the only game mode that restricts players to first-person view. *In-game brightness settings are locked for this mode. *The Ewok Village map that Ewok Hunt can be played on is an updated version of the Survivors of Endor map from DICE's Star Wars Battlefront Updates Gallery Ewok Hunt No Logo.jpg Ewok Hunt.jpg Ewoks vs Stormtroopers.jpg Ewoks and Stormtroopers.jpg Endor Ewok Villages.jpg External links Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Night on Endor Update